<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i just want to make love to you by aastrophile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493340">i just want to make love to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aastrophile/pseuds/aastrophile'>aastrophile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>War Paint - Frankel/Korie/Wright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Light Choking, Praise Kink, Smut, elizabeth arden is a pillow princess dont @ me, i guess??? maybe, idk man its like two sentences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aastrophile/pseuds/aastrophile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>helena’s fingers weaved through elizabeth’s blonde curls, tugging on her hair roughly and pulling her lips away from her own. </p>
<p>“take off your clothes.” she demanded</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Arden/Helena Rubinstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i just want to make love to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was written at like 2 am and its super short but i honestly dont care heres your crumb of content</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nH">
    <p></p>
    <div class="nH">
      <p></p>
      <div class="nH bkL">
        <p></p>
        <div class="no">
          <p></p>
          <div class="nH bkK nn">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nH">
              <p></p>
              <div class="nH">
                <p></p>
                <div class="nH ar4">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="aeI">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="AO">
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="Tm aeJ">
                        <p></p>
                        <div class="aeF">
                          <p></p>
                          <div class="nH">
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="nH">
                              <p></p>
                              <div class="nH">
                                <table class="Bs nH iY bAt">
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="Bu bAn">
<div class="nH if">
<div class="nH aHU">
<div class="nH hx">
<div class="nH">
<div class="h7 ie nH oy8Mbf">
<div class="Bk">
<div class="G3 G2">
<div>
<div>
<div class="adn ads">
<div class="gs">
<div class="">
<div class="ii gt">
<div class="a3s aiL">
<p><em>"you insufferable bitch.”</em></p>
<p>helena pushed elizabeth up against the door of her bedroom, her fingers already tugging at the hem of the woman’s soft pink skirt. elizabeth sighed, leaning down to kiss helena as she worked her skirt up around her waist. her hands wandered to the back of helena’s neck as helena forcefully kissed her, biting at her bottom lip and mixing their lipstick. helena brushed her hands against elizabeth’s thighs, her fingers trailing along the lace tops of her nude stockings. elizabeth’s head fell back against the door, her breathing labored.</p>
<p>“you look so good in these, darling.” helena breathed against elizabeth’s neck. she slipped a finger under one of the garters holding up her stockings, pulling it and letting it snap back against the blonde’s thigh. elizabeth yelped, her face flushed as helena pressed her harder against the door. </p>
<p>helena examined her, her hand skimming the woman’s inner thighs. she let her knuckles brush against elizabeth’s panties, smirking as the younger woman’s breath hitched. elizabeth leaned down for another kiss, desperate for more as helena continued to tease her. the older woman’s hands moved from her thighs to her hips, digging into them possessively and pulling them backwards towards helena’s bed. helena fell on top of it, dragging elizabeth into her lap with her. elizabeth grabbed her face with both of her hands, kissing her unceremoniously. helena’s fingers weaved through elizabeth’s blonde curls, tugging on her hair roughly and pulling her lips away from her own. </p>
<p><em>“take off your clothes.” </em>she demanded, her accent thick. elizabeth obeyed quickly, clambering out of helena’s lap and standing on her shaky legs. she undressed, roughly tugging off her skirt and unbuttoning her blouse. helena pushed herself up on her forearms, watching as elizabeth unsnapped her garters and rolled her stockings down her legs. she smiled softly, admiring elizabeth as she stood in her undergarments. </p>
<p>elizabeth made her way back to helena, quickly straddling her leg and pulling her back in for another kiss. helena’s hand buried itself in her hair again, before moving to loosely wrap around her throat. elizabeth whimpered, pressing herself against the older woman’s leg. helena chuckled into their kiss, tightening her hold on elizabeth’s neck. she drew her leg up against the blonde’s cunt, causing elizabeth to gasp in surprise. she gripped helena’s shoulders, grinding down on her leg. </p>
<p>helena withdrew her hand from around elizabeth’s neck, moving it to rest on her hip. the younger woman continued to drag herself against helena’s leg, the friction of her underwear against her clit sending shockwaves throughout her body. </p>
<p>“oh, helena.” elizabeth sighed against her lips, breaking the kiss and pressing their foreheads together.</p>
<p>“<em>tak, laleczko</em>? something you’d like?” helena said, grabbing a hold of elizabeth’s hips and pulling her down harder. elizabeth whined, biting her lip and burying her face in the crook of helena’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“please, faster. oh god, faster-“ elizabeth moaned, the words muffled against helena’s neck. helena obliged her, increasing the pace of her movements. elizabeth sat up, grabbing a hold of helena’s purple blazer and tugging on it as she rocked her hips down harder. helena guided her, softly encouraging her as she worked herself closer to climax. </p>
<p><em>“dobrze sobie radzisz, kochanie.</em>” helena whispered, pushing herself up farther so she could kiss elizabeth’s neck. “so good for me.”</p>
<p>elizabeth’s head fell back, her nails digging into the padding of helena’s blazer as she neared her peak. helena sucked at her pulse point, careful to leave a dark bruise. </p>
<p>“please, helena, can i? oh please let me-“ elizabeth shuddered, her body teetering on the edge. the polish woman tangled a hand in her hair and pulled her head back roughly, lips brushing her ear as she whispered raggedly. </p>
<p>“<em>dobra dziewczynka. </em>good girl. you may come.” helena said, and that was all it took for elizabeth to come undone. she came with black spots clouding her vision and helena’s name on her lips, her hips stuttering as her body seized. helena stroked her hair through it, whispered praise in her ear as elizabeth came harder than she’d ever before. </p>
<p>elizabeth collapsed on top of helena, breathing heavily into her neck as she attempted to catch her breath. helena pet at her hair, cooing softly. </p>
<p>“<em>tak piękna, tak cudowna dla mnie.” </em>helena said into her hair. “so proud of you.” </p>
<p>elizabeth rolled off of the older woman, falling flat onto the bed and sighing in exhaustion. her hips ached and her legs were numb, her blonde curls sticking to her sweat-slick forehead. she’d pay for this come morning, for sure. </p>
<p>helena moved onto her side, curling an arm around elizabeth and resting her head on her chest. elizabeth smiled, her eyes closing. “i love you, you know.”</p>
<p>she could feel the twitch of helena’s lips against her skin. “<em>też cię kocham, najdroższa.“</em></p>
</div>
</div>
</div>
</div>
</div>
</div>
</div>
</div>
</div>
</div>
</div>
</div>
</div>
<div class="nH">
<div class="l2 pfiaof">

</div>
</div>
</div>
</td>
<td class="Bu yM">

<div class="nH">
<div class="no">
<div class="nH nn">

</div>
</div>

</div>
</td>
<td class="Bu y3">

<div class="nH bno adC">

</div>

</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
                              </div>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="nH nn">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank god for etta james</p>
<p>tak, laleczko?- yes, doll?<br/>dobrze sobie radzisz, kochanie.- you're doing well, honey.<br/>dobra dziewczynka.- good girl.<br/>tak piękna, tak cudowna dla mnie.- so beautiful, so wonderful for me.<br/>też cię kocham, najdroższa.- i love you too, darling.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>